Demigods go to Hogwarts (or is it Pig Farts?)
by Alex Bookworm
Summary: The seven, Nico, and Thalia go to hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. Along the way they reunite with old friends and even more demigods join them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: This is my first fanfic**

**ships included: Percabeth, Frazel, Jiper, Caleo, Dramione, Hinny, Nuna**

CHAPTER 1

"Percy, I have blue cookies!" shouted Thalia.

Percy shot out of bed and raced outside, bumping into Thalia.

"Where are the cookies?" asked Percy, but as a sly grin crept across Thalia's face he realized, "Wait a minute there are none... Pinecone Face, I'm going to kill you!"

"As much as I would like to fight right now, Kelp Head, we've got to get the Big House, Chiron wants to see us."

"This better not be another quest, not after we just finished with the war. I still have nightmares and flashbacks from that place," Percy shuttered, then quickly changed the subject

"Hey Pinecone Face, race you to the big house!"

And with that, they were off.

•••

Once at the Big House, the Seven Demigods and Nico were already sitting.

"Now heroes," Chiron began, "I know you have been through so much but I'm afraid I have a quest for you," he paused, waiting for the demigods' reactions.

"What?! I am not going on another quest after going through that place!" Percy demanded.

Everyone else broke into complaints.

Chiron stamped his hoof on the ground, "Enough! This is a different type of quest, requiring different abilities. You will be attending a foreign school as exchange students. The school is part of Hecate Pet World, where witches and wizards are real."

A series of laughs followed Chiron's absurd comment.

"As in the ones with pointed hats and sticks?" Leo muttered between laughs.

Chiron continued, his face becoming more serious, "As I was saying, you will attend the school as exchange students to protect a boy named Harry Potter from harm. He believes there is no longer a threat because he defeated his mortal enemy, Lord Voldemort."

"Moldy Shorts..." the boys snickered.

"Chiron," Annabeth interrupted, "You never did tell us what this school is called."

"Hogwarts, of course!" Chiron answered.

More laughter.

"Pig Farts!" laughed Jason.

"When do we leave?" Hazel asked, "And how long will we be gone?"

"You leave tomorrow after receiving a blessing from Hecate to do magic, and will attend Hogwarts for a year," Chiron responded.

Leo suddenly became serious, "Can Callie-"

"And Will," Nico added.

"Can Callie and Will come with us?" finished Leo.

"I'm afraid not, Hecate specifically said only you nine," Chiron said sadly.

"How are we going to get to Pig- Hogwarts?" Frank asked.

"By flight," Chiron said.

"I am not getting on an airplane. DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!" Hazel said and Percy, Nico, and Thalia agreed with her.

"Lord Zeus agreed not to blast you out of his domain. Plus he would not blast a plane with two of his children on it. Now off to bed, you have to be ready to go by 10:00 a.m. tomorrow," Chiron stated as everybody walked out.

•••

"Ron, wake up! There's food downstairs and everyone is waiting for you," Harry said as he shook Ron awake.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ron said lazily as he got out of bed and walked to the door.

They got downstairs and started eating when an owl flew in through the window.

"Ginny, looks like your letter has arrived," stated Mrs. Weasley.

"What are those other letters? Wait, it looks like we're going back to Hogwarts!"

Hermione said excitedly. They opened their letters. "I wonder who these exchange students are," she said curiously.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you we will be hosting nine exchange students and helping them get to school," Mrs. Weasley said.

"When will they get here?" Asked Ginny.

"Any minute now."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"There they are," Mrs. Weasley said and went to get the door.

As soon as the demigods walked inside, Hermione ran up to them, "Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia!" She exclaimed.

Annabeth ran forward and hugged her, "Hermione I thought you were dead you just disappeared,"

"So this is the Hermione I've heard about," Piper said. "Daughter of Athena right? I'm a daughter of Aphrodite," Piper finished in Greek. The mortals gave them weird looks.

"Guys," Hermione said to the wizards, "these are my friends from a camp. This is Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Leo," Hermione pointed to them.

She looked at the demigods "Guys, this is Ron, Harry, and Ginny."

"Nice to meet you," Ginny said.

"The girls can sleep with either Hermione or Ginny and the boys can sleep in Bill and Charlie's old rooms," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Umm… Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much, but Percy and I get nightmares and it is best if we… sleep in the same room," Annabeth said embarrassedly.

"That's fine, you two can sleep in Percy's room," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you," Percy said as they walked up to their room.

•••

The next few days at the burrow were uneventful. The demigods and wizards spent some time getting to know each other, and Annabeth and Hermione were catching up with each other.

"Annie I know about the war now that you told me, but can you explain why you and Percy have nightmares?" Hermione asked Annabeth.

"Percy and I fell into Tartarus," she whispered.

"I had no idea! How did you make it out alive?"

Annabeth explained all about Tartarus, shivering at parts.

"Nico also went through except he was alone and in there for so much longer. When he got out he was put in the jar," then she added, "Will helps him with nightmares.

"Wait, Will and Nico are dating?" Asked Hermione to change the subject.

"Yeah they got together when the war ended," Annabeth said great fuel for the change of subject.

"I'm so happy for them. It's nice Nico has someone after all he's been through," Hermione exclaimed.

"Girls, time to go to Diagon Alley," Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

The daughters of Athena ran downstairs.

"Now that we're all here we will be taking floo powder to get to Diagon Alley who wants to go first?" Questioned Mrs. Weasley.

Chiron had explained to them what floo powder was, so Leo quickly said, "I'll go!"

Leo stepped into the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley," and was off.

•••

Once everyone had gotten to Diagon Alley, thankfully with no one ending up in the wrong spot they decided to go get their money and then split into groups to get there school supplies

"Mrs. Weasley where do we get our money?" Asked Frank.

"Gringotts Bank of course," she exclaimed.

They walked over to Gringotts and went up to a Goblin. "Can we get some money out of our vault?" Annabeth said.

The Goblin spotted Nico and Hazel and said, "My lord, My Lady," as he bowed to them.

"Your father has a vault set up. It is for all of you. My lords, please follow me," the Goblin spoke.

Nico and Hazel looked at each other and followed the Goblin

"Your vault number is 666. Your father made sure to set up the vault not too deep down because of your flashbacks," the Goblin said to them.

Nico and Hazel nodded as they got in the cart to go to their vault. Before they got in they told the others, "Just wait here we'll be right back."

•••

They got down into the vault and got out of the cart, Hazel looking sick said, "We better not have to do that again."

They walked to a vault and the Goblin opened it, "Go in and grab what you need," The goblin said.

The children of the underworld walked into the vault and looked around. It was magnificent, the walls were black but had skeleton patterns on them, there was a throne obviously dedicated to Hades, and there were piles of Dramechs, Galleons, Nuts, Stickles, And on the wall there were weapons. The children ran up to the piles of money and scooped up so much they needed to grab a giant bag to carry it.

"I think this is enough," Nico stated. Hazel agreed so they left.

They got back in the cart and speed upwards. Hazel looked really green and was about to vomit when they go to the top. Frank saw Hazel looking sick and slowly helped her out of the cart.

Nico looked at how caring Frank was and automatically missed Will. Then he said, " I miss Will."

Surprisingly Leo said, "I know man I miss Callie," he said sadly, "It's unfair that Hecate won't let them come."

Nico nodded his head in agreement. "I need Will to help with the nightmares, I mean it would be really bad if at Hogwarts I woke up everyone to my screaming," Nico said nervously not realizing that Harry and Ron were listening.

To change the subject Percy said, "To get all of our school supplies why don't we split up. Annabeth and I will go get books. Piper and Jason will go get cauldrons. Hazel and Frank will get Quills and Ink and Thalia, Nico, and Leo will get us candy just to have. We will meet at the robe shop to get our robes and then we can all go get pets and wands," Percy explained, happy with his good idea.

•••

Jason and Piper to ask a lot of wizards to finally find the cauldron store. When they got there they said,

"So for every one of us, we need nine cauldrons. Right?" Jason asked. "Yep," Piper said popping the P. They walked up to the front of the store and got the cauldrons then walked over to the robe shop.

Meanwhile, Hazel and Frank went over to the quill shop and picked out different quills for everyone for Hazel and goldish quill, for Frank a eagle feather, for Percy a white feather that they dyed blue, for Annabeth a grey owl feather, for Jason an eagle feather that kind of looked like a bolt of lightning, for Piper a dove feather, for Leo a Vulcan feather, for Thalia a quill-like Jason's, and for Nico a raven feather.

Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth walked to get the books.

"Wise Girl, what does this say?" Percy asked.

"It says Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth responded.

"Hey, don't blame the dylistic," Percy playfully said.

"I also have dylistic but at least I try to read," she said.

Meanwhile, Leo, Thalia, and Nico walked over to Honeydukes and were loading up on candy, when they finally finished, they headed to the robe shop.

•••

Once everyone arrived at the robe shop and got fitted for robe's (which they hated) they went over to get wands. They arrived at Ollivanders and walked inside.

"Ah, I've been expecting you, young demigods," Ollivander spoke.

"Ho do you know what we are?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"I'm one myself. Son of Hephaestus," he said.

Leo then said, "Hi bro, I also have the coolest dad.

"No my dad's the best!" Percy yelled

"Guys, obviously my dad's the coolest," Jason said.

"My dad is the best and that's final," Nico said.

Within minutes the demigods were having a full on fight about who's dad is the best, when Ollivander coughed getting the demigods attention.

"Do you want wands?" he questioned.

"Sorry," Piper apologized.

"Oh, it's fine now for the wands. Mr. Zhang," Frank stepped forward, "Holly Wood, Imperial gold core, 14 inches."

It went on, everyone receiving their wands.

Thalia - Pinetree, Eagle feather, 12 inches

Nico - Dead tree, Thestral hair, 13 inches

Percy - Corral, mermaid hair, 15 inches

Jason - Oaktree, lightning bolt, 12 inches

Piper - Apple tree, dove feather, 10 inches

Annabeth - Olive tree, owl feather, 16 inches

Leo - Burnt tree, Phoenix feather, 15 inches

Hazel - Dead tree, gold, 13 inches

The demigods walked out of the shop still fighting over who had the best dad when they bumped (literally) into the golden trio. As this was a normal occurrence for Hermione she just said, "Hey guys."

"Hey, Mione,"

The wizards and demigods took some time to catch up when out of nowhere a hydra jumped out. Harry pushed the demigods out of the way right when they were getting their weapons ready.

"Stay back I got this," Harry said as he fired a spell at the hydra. Harry was shocked when the spell bounced right off.

"Move out of the way we got this," Jason said annoyed.

The demigods including Hermione grabbed their weapons and within a few minutes, the hydra was slain.

"How did you do that?" questioned Harry

"At our school, we train using magic and hand to hand combat," Annabeth responded.

"How did you learn that Mione?" questioned Ron.

"At that camp, I was talking about," she shrugged.

Ron walked up to Hermione and kissed her. Hermione was used to this by now but she didn't like it, she was together with Ron only to keep her cover when in reality she was together with the one and only Draco Malfoy, son of Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I forgot to add that there would be solangelo but I hope you don't mind. If the demigods are talking in Greek or Latin in will be in bold. Shout to BotWadict for helping me with ideas for this chapter. Do you think I should have harry and ron be bullies? I added that in this chapter but if you don't like it I can easily take it out. I will go with what the most people say. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Fred are alive because I cannot write with them dead.**

At the Malfoy Manor

Draco Malfoy hated Hogwarts. He liked the learning part of it but he hated being the school bully. Worst of all, he hated being mean to the love of his life, Hermione Granger. The only thing he enjoyed at Hogwarts was weekly meetings with the other demigods. Those meetings were often full of him apologizing for being mean and him and Hermione catching up.

Draco was excited that he would not have to return to Hogwarts but then his favorite goddess, Hecate, had to ruin his dream, by forcing him to complete one more dreaded year.

All the demigods at Hogwarts had their own cover story, for Draco the mist was used to make Lucius and Narcissa think they were his parents. The mist was also used on Hermione's "parents." Part of Hermione's cover story meant she had to fake being in love with Ron Weasley which Draco hated seeing even though he knew she hated it to.

Wow just thinking about Hermione made him miss her even more.

"Draco, your letter is here!" shouted Narcissa from the other room.

"Coming!" he responded.

Draco ran downstairs and opened his letter. Curiosity spread on his face as he wondered who the exchange students were.

—

A few weeks later the blonde son of Hades was ready to get back to school and to finish the last dreaded year. He got on to the train and went to find a compartment to sit in to think. When he walked into the last compartment he was shocked to see Weasel, Potter, Mione, and nine familiar faces.

"Draco! your alive?!" shouted Nico as he ran up to his blonde brother.

"Neeks! Hazel! Why are you guys here. Hey, Kelp Head, Bookworm, Pinecone Face, Beauty Queen, Repair Boy, Sparky, Chinese Canadian Baby Man," said an excited Draco.

"**Were here on a quest,**" Hazel said in Latin.

"Malfoy how do you know the exchange students? and what language are you speaking?" questioned Harry.

"None of your business and none of your business," remarked Draco.

"**I'm supposed to be the bully. Everyone meet in the Room of Requirement after dinner so we can talk. I'll tell Neville and Luna." Draco said then he turned to Mione and said, "Hey Mione I missed you. Act like I just called you a Mudblood. Love you."**

"What did you say to Mione, Malfoy?" Ron asked as he put a protective arm around her which Draco scowled at.

"Malfoy was just trying to impress me by calling me a mudblood in Greek," Hermione answered saving Draco.

To try to break the ice Thalia asked, "Neville and Luna are here to?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered.

"Malfoy, can you leave it smells like ferret in here," Harry said annoyingly.

"**Remember room of requirement after dinner. Bring your weapons**." The blonde said walking out.

—

The rest of the train ride was uneventful when they got close to Hogwarts Ron spoke, "We should probably get changed into our robes. Girls in bathroom, boys in compartment?" he questioned.

"Dumbledore said we don't have to wear robes," Piper said.

The real reason the demigods didn't have to wear the robes was because they would get in the way of fighting meaning the demigods couldn't fulfil what they came here to do.

—

When the train arrived at Hogwarts the demigods had no idea what to do.

"I'm positive that Mr. Brunner said to take the boats," Annabeth said.

"I don't want do die today," Nico exclaimed.

"My Dad is cooler than yours and won't kill you," Percy teased.

"Why would his Dad kill you," asked Harry

The demigods ignored Harry's question and keep talking, "Guys, I think our best bet to take the boats," Piper said despite Jason looking very nervous.

The demigods walked over to where they heard, "First years this way." They followed the voice but when they saw who it was coming from they had their weapons out.

"Get away from those kids you giant!" shouted Jason.

"Dumbledore told me about you kids, I'm not like the giants you fought. In fact I'm half giant," Hagrid said.

"Guys I still don't trust him, but there's a simple test," Piper spoke, " Hagrid tell the truth, will you kill or harm any of us?" Piper asked coating her words in Charm Speak.

"I already told you I'm not gonna hurt you," Hagrid said.

The demigods were confidant he was telling the truth and got on a boat.

As they sailed closer to the castle Annabeth excitedly exclaimed, "Wow! The architect is amazing!"

When she said this and was about to go on Percy fell into the lake. The rest of the demigods were not surprised when he didn't come up for a few minutes but at that time first years were starting to get suspicious so Annabeth splashed the water, in hopes Percy would get the message to come up

The son of Poseidon quickly swam back up and started talking in Greek, "**The giant squid is realy nice. He says his name is Jeffery." **

Once the boats reached the shore, Thalia, Jason, Hazel, and Nico jumped out of the boat.

They walked inside with the rest of the first years but were greeted by McGonagall," Hello please wait here. I will come get you when we are ready for you," McGonagall sternly spoke.

After what seemed like hours of waiting the anxious demigods got called inside. Once they got inside they were greeted by a, "This year Hogwarts will be hosting nine exchange students from America. Treat them well. Time for them to be sorted," Dumbledore said.

"Chase, Annabeth," Mcgonagall called.

Annabeth walked up to the chair where the hat was but as Minerva started to place the hat on her head it yelled, "Get me away from her! She's been through more than the chosen one! GRYFFINDOR!"

Annabeth walked quickly over to the red and gold table and sat down.

" DiAngelo, Nico."

As soon as Nico got two feet from the hat it shouted, "HE'S EVEN WORSE THAN THE GIRL, GET HIM AWAY! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!"

"Grace, Jason."

The Hat allowed Jason to sit down but as soon as it touched his head it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jackson, Perseus,"

"Just Percy," Percy said.

He walked up to the stool but as soon as Mcgonagall started to walk over to him the hat shouted, "HOW ARE ALL OF YOU STILL SANE!" it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR! Gryffindor for all of them!"

The remaining demigods quickly went to join Annabeth, Jason, and Nico at the red and gold table full of shocked faces, what just happened that had never happened before.

"What did the sorting hat mean you've been through more than me, I defeated Voldemort," Harry exclaimed.

"What, that old wizard? Trust me, Moldy Shorts is nothing compared to what we've been through," Percy said, shivering.

Once Dumbledore got everyone to quiet down he said, "Let the feast begin!"

When the food appeared in front of them everyone dug in except the children of the gods. They all looked to Hermione who dropped her fork and they all dove down.

"**Here use this Greek Fire**," Hermione said as she opened the jar.

All the demigods quickly dropped food in, whispered a name, and went back up, Hermione with the fork.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks, knowing they would talk about the strange exchange students later.

—

After dinner and dessert Dumbledore excused the students and the demigods snuck off to go to the RoR. They slipped past every one else but little did they know Harry and Ron were following the with the invisibility cloak.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Sorry, but this isn't a chapter, I just forgot to add a disclaimer so I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Shout out to brycelynch and the for the great comments. If you care weather Harry and Ron are mean or not, please tell me. I am hoping to be able to post the next chapter in about a week.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy with school. In this Hazel can shadow-travel**

As soon as the demigods got in the Room of Requirement they started catching up, "Ugh, I hate this quest, I have to act like a loonatic," Luna said in her normal voice.

"Oh please, Love, you got it easy I have to be clumsy and dumb," Neville complained.

"Neville clumsy?!" Jason laughed.

"Oh shut up all of you, at least you get to be friends I have to be mean to all of you," Draco sadly spoke.

They talked for some more when Neville finally decided to be the one to ask about the war, "I get it if you don't want to talk about it, but what happened during the war?"

"Well," Percy started, and then decided to outright say it, "We went through… I can't say it. Let's just say me, Annie, and Nico went through literal Hell," the mentioned demigods shivered.

"Like the Sorting Hat said, how are you still sane?" Luna questioned.

"Well we get a lot of nightmares but it's good me and Percy have each other and Death Breath has Will to help with the nightmares," Annabeth explained.

"Wait a minute," Neville said to change the subject, "Will and Nico are finally dating!"

"Yep," Nico calmly responded.

—

About ten minutes later the demigods decided to train.

"You and me Perce?" Questioned Jason.

"Your on."

Percy and Jason stood up and grabbed their weapons, when Ron saw this from under the cloak he gasped but then went quiet.

Percy and Jason started to spar and about 20 minutes and a lot of water and lightning later, Percy held a sword on Jason's throat, "I win."

After a few more dules Ron and Harry were about to sneak out to talk about what they just saw, when Draco and Hermione stood up and got out their weapons. Ron was about to run out of the cloak to "save" Hermione when Harry pulled him back, "Let's just see what happens," he whispered.

Ron wearily waited but as soon as they started the duel, Ron sprung out from the cloak and threw a spell and Draco. Ron expected Draco to go flying but instead Draco just stayed put and started laughing at Ron.

"What are you doing to Hermione, Ferret?" Ron yelled.

"I was about to have a little friendly duel with my girlfriend, Weasel," Draco smirked.

"Mione, what does he mean by girlfriend? Are you under the imperius curse? Malfoy take it of of her!" He demanded.

"Ron, you weren't supposed to find out this way, but I never loved you, but I always loved Draco," she responded.

Ron stormed out of the room and Harry took this chance to make an appearance.

"What was that? Mione I can't believe you and Neville, Luna I can't believe that you are such traitors. And you," he said turning to the exchange students, "What were those powers you were using? I know, your Death Eaters. Well, you don't scare me I defeated Voldemort I can easily defeat you."

The half-bloods laughed and Leo exclaimed, "Who would want to eat death!"

Harry gave them a weird look and said, "Fine, if your not death eaters than what are you? You did wandless magic!"

Annabeth quickly came up with a response, "At our school wandless magic is normal, so is dueling. As for Hermione, Neville, and Luna, they are our friends from a camp where we also train and do wandless magic."

"Look, I don't trust you, any of you but Dumbledore will never believe me. But trust me, I will be watching you," Harry said.

—

The demigods said goodnight to Draco and Luna and followed Hermione and Neville up to the Gryffindor tower.

When they got there, there was a large group of students surrounding a door. Hermione and Neville pushed past and were shocked to see a new door.

There was Greek and Latin writing on the door that said, "**Demigods**."

Hermione told everyone that the room was for the exchange students and to go to bed.

When the children of the gods walked into their they were surprised to see that there were other bedrooms inside of it.

Each of the rooms had names on them, "Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, Thalia, Nico, Will."

The demigods said good night and went into their rooms.

—

"Nooo! Bianca, please, please, WILL no, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. AHHH!" Nico

screamed as Percy and Hazel ran into his room.

"Nico, it's okay it's not real," Hazel comforted with no luck.

"It's pointless, he needs Will," Percy spoke.

"I'll stay with Nico you go I.M. Will," Hazel hurriedly said.

Without saying another word Percy ran off.

AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD

Will was at archery when he got an I.M.

"Hey Perce, whats up?"

"Quick it's Nico he had a nightmare and we can't wake him up. Tell Chiron your coming to Hogwarts and meet by Thalia's tree in 5 min Hazel will pick you up," he spoke.

Before he could respond Will was running to the Big House.

Once Will had arrived at Hogwarts he rushed up to Nico and started comforting him.

"Neeks, your okay, I'm here it's gonna be okay," he said and within minutes Nico was awake.

"Will!" He said, "You're here!"

"Yeah I am and I'm not going anywhere. Oh and Leo, Chiron told me to tell you that Callaspo will be coming tomorrow."

When Leo heard that he jumped up and down very excited.

When the demigods calmed down they agreed to go back to sleep, hoping that there would be no more drama, for now.

**Another's Note: Solangelo reunited! Dramione out in the open. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me if you want me to included a bully Ron and Harry. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Shout out to narabread for the opinion on Harry and Ron. Happy late birthday to Fred and George. **

The demigods were eating breakfast when Harry sat down, "Hey, Death Eaters, who are you going to hypnotize it dark deads today? Wait, who's the new kid and how did he get here?" Harry rudely questioned

"First off, we wouldn't eat death and the "new kid" happens to be my boyfriend," Nico said as Will put his arm around him.

"You can't just go and bring more Death Eaters in here, what, are you scared I can defeat you? Because it's true," he teased.

Percy stood up, "Look, for the last time, we're not Death Eaters although we are powerful and can easily defeat _you_."

"Attention students," Dumbledore said, "We have to new exchange students, please welcome Will Solace," he stood, "And Callaspo," as he spoke her name she flew through the door on a big, bronze, mechanical dragon.

Leo quickly stood up and ran to her, "Hey Callie, I missed you so much! You brought Festus!"

"I missed you to Repair Boy," she said, "But it's only been a week."

"Seriously with the Repair Boy, everyone knows I'm Leo Mcshizzle Bad Boy Supreme."

Once Callaspo and Leo sat back down Dumbledore spoke again, "They have already been sorted and are both in Gryffindor. Now you might have realized that the D.A.D.A. spot is empty. This year DADA will be taught differently, it will not be taught with wands but rather with weapons and hand to hand combat. Also, every class will be a double period because for half of it you will learn defense and the other half you will learn Greek and Roman mythology. This class will be taught by Professor Gleeson Hedge," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

As soon as he said the name, the doors flew open and the coach ran in with his baseball bat yelling, "DIE."

The demigods all ran up to him and started asking him questions, "What are you doing here," "How's Chuck and Mellie?" "Again, why are you here."

"I'm here because Chiron didn't trust you cupcakes, and Mellie is an amazing Mom and Chuck is growing everyday, He even flew the other day!"

Once the excitement died down everyone sat back down and continued eating.

All of the sudden, Ron barged in and his eyes immenitiently fell on Hermione and then quickly he scanned the Slytherin table until he saw Draco.

Everyone fell silent watching in curiosity as he charged towards Draco and started punching him. Draco stood there, as Ron's punching didn't hurt him, but he quickly got annoyed of the jealous wizard, and with one kick sent him flying back against the wall, "Don't punch me," Draco spoke and went back to eating his breakfast.

**Authors Note: Sorry it's really short but I figured a short chap. was better than nothing.**


	6. Author's Note

Sorry not a chapter. I have writer's block any ideas? Also comment on which fandoms you are a part of. My fandoms are of Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Twilight, Hunger Games, Divergent, Maze Runner, Mortal Instruments (and all of those books), and Once Upon a Time. I've read and liked The Fault in our stars but I wouldn't call myself part of that Fandom. Please give me suggestions and tell me what fandoms you're a part of.


	7. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: Sorry I haven't added a new chapter in a while I was in Yosemite for a week with my class and wasn't able to post but I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

"Hello Cupcakes, welcome to self defense/mythology class. As you can tell we are starting with swords. As my boss would not be happy if I let you impale yourself so we will start with wooden swords. Half way through class we will switch to mythology. In a week you will learn daggers and the week after archery. Then you will choose which worked best for you and will continue learning with that one. If I see you are not improving I will switch your weapon. For the students who either go to Brunner's School of Magic or Brunner's Camp of Magic you will still learn the other weapons however if it is your weapon you will help me teach it. Percy, Jason, Nico, Hazel, and Draco get out yours and come to the front. Percy and Jason get ready to do a demo," Coach Hedge spoke.

Everyone did as they were told, Percy and Jason smirking at each other.

"Five drachmas on Percy," Nico whispered to Thalia.

" You're on," she replied.

"Do I hear betting," coach hedge asked, "I'll put in five that they will ditch their swords and Jackson will get struck by lightning and Grace will end up in the lake," he said, shaking hands with Nico and Thalia.

"Now class pay close attention for those of you who choose sowards I expect you to be at least an eighth as good as them by the end of the year. You can start."

Percy and Jason started the fight and the whole class minus the demigods gasped. 19 minutes later after a fierce fight Percy finally got his sword to Jason's throat.

"I win," he said, "You're forgetting I'm the best sword fighter in over a century."

Thalia and Coach Hedge handed Nico the money who accepted it with a grin.

"Now class grab a sword and spread out. Anyone from Brunner's School of Magic or Brunner's Camp of magic I have better ones for you," the satyr spoke, "Draco, Jason, Nico, Hazel, Percy, come to the front."

_Time skip brought to you by Persassy_

The first half of class went by fast and but all they learned was how to hold the sword and simple moves, now it was time for mythology.

"Cupcakes! To start you off you are going to take a test so I can see your skill level. I have special copies for those of you that have dylistica," he said looking at the demigods.

"Ugh, we have to take a dam test." Thalia spoke.

"Maybe we should eat some dam french fries while taking it." Percy said continuing the joke.

"Or we could just go to the dam bathroom," She continued with a laugh.

None of the other demigods knew what they were talking about and Leo said, "I don't get it," which just made them laugh harder before they remembered they were in class and reined it in again.

—

_Draco P.O.V._

I looked at my test and smirked the first question was name the 12 olympians (greek and roman)

I scribbled down _Artimus, Dianna, Apollo, Zeus, Jupiter, Hera, Juno, Aphrodite, Venus, Poseidon, Neptune, Demeter, Ceres, Athena, Minerva, Ares, Mars, Dionysus, Baccus, Hermes, Mercury, Hephaestus, Vulcan._

In about ten minutes I went up and turned in my test. I could tell the other demigods also realized the quiz was easy and we all turned it in way before everyone else.

_Time skip brought to you by the dam, dam joke._

Gryffindor common room

"Hey Ron, something is definitely up with those exchange students, I think we should start making a list of their strange behavior," Harry told Ron.

"Good idea."

_Exchange students strange behavior._

_Wandless magic_

_Tricked our friends into acting weird_

_Use swords_

_Good at mythology_

_Always go under the table for a few seconds at meals_

_Sorting hat freaked out_

_Say they're more powerful than me_

_Seem to know defense/mythology professor_

_Scream in the middle of the night _

"I think the best way to get answers is to kidnap one. That Diangelo kid will probably be our best bet. He normally falls asleep in the common room at night and at about midnight Solace comes to get him so well have about an hour to kidnap him. You in?" Harry asked

"They tricked Hermione into being bad, of course I'm in willing do it tonight," Ron said slyly.


	8. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy the chapter it is short but packed with action.**

It was 1:00 am and Harry and Ron snuck out of their dorm to go put their plan into action. They went under Harry's cloak but first checked the Marauders Map to make sure just Nico was there and no one else was. They walked out and checked if he was asleep. Then Harry pointed his wand at him as whispered, "Petrificus Totalus," before saying, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Nico was levitated and Harry and Ron quickly brought him and them under the cloak before sneaking off to an empty classroom where they sat him down, tied him up, and took the spell off him. Then they tossed water on him to wake him up.

"AHHHH! PERCY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! WILL WHY DID YOU LET HIM WAKE ME UP!" Nico screamed, but then he looked up and saw that Percy wasn't anywhere near him, he realized he was tied up and Potter and Weasley were in front of him, "Ughh, it's you, if you don't mind, actually I don't care whether you mind or not, I will be going."

"You're not going anywhere until we get answers," Harry said with a smirk.

**Will P.O.V.**

I felt the bed next to me and realized Nico wasn't there. He must have fallen asleep on the couch again.

I got out of bed to go bring him back to bed but when I got out there I didn't see him. I looked around the common room but still didn't see him. I was worried so I decided to I.M. him.

"Oh Feelcy do me a solid show me Nico DiAngelo wherever he is," I said, but what I saw shocked me, he was tied up in a chair with curses being fired at him. I couldn't tell who was firing and I didn't care all I knew was that they were a mortal because they couldn't see the I.M. I had to save him. There was no time to go get the other demigods. I looked at where he was, it looked like he was in the Room of Requirement so I left the gryffindor tower and as fast as I could I ran to go save him.

**Back in the R.O.R.**

"Now we will ask one more time, WHAT ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT HOGWARTS!" Harry asked.

"I'm not telling you now let me go or when I get free I will _kill_ you."

"That's not an answer, CRUCIO!"

Then Nico felt like he was back in the jar being tortured, then in tartarus, then it became a nightmare.

**Nico's nightmare**

_He was in Tartarus but then he saw Will, Bincia and so many others dead on the floor, they stood up, "It's all your fault Nico, we would still be alive if it wasn't for you." He screamed in pain. He was back in the jar with all his friends on the outside looking at him, "You don't deserve us, you deserve the death you're about to have. Then he was in Tartarus again but he was alone until someone walked up to him, it was Tartarus in human form, "You escaped, and I will not have that I am coming for you."_

**Will P.O.V. **

I got to where the R.o.R is and thought, "_I need to find Nico," _and then burst into the room but over Nico's screams they didn't realize I came in.

I snuck up behind Potter and Weasley and knocked them out before running up to Nico, "It's okay," I told him, "You're not there, we're together."

Nico woke up and flung himself into my arms, crying before he told me all about his nightmare.

Then we remembered Brat #1 and Brat #2, they started to wake up but Nico was able to get his weapon so in 5 seconds we had them pinned against a wall the swords against their throat, we would have killed them right there but we remembered our mission, "If you _ever _come near one of us again we _will _kill you, then we took their wand and walked back to our room.

**Somewhere secretive**

Now that the demigod brats got my message I can start putting my plan into action.

**Authors Note: Hope you liked the chapter if you have any suggestions please tell me.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: SUMMER! Sorry if I can't update as much as usual because of summer but I will still try and update often. Shout out to Gillo47 for the amazing review. **

"Neeks, I'm sure it was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about," Will said comforting Nico as he explained what happened and the nightmare to the other demigods

"The first part started out like my normal nightmares with you dying and everyone blaming it on me but the last part was so real just like when a god contacts us in our sleep," The son Hades explained.

"But I mean it's impossible for Tartarus to be coming at us for revenge… right?" Jason nervously spoke.

"Look… I don't know exactly what this is but I think we should focus on the quest at hand and try to have fun. If something else happens with this we will contact Chiron," Annabeth said wisely.

"Alright, but isn't our quest to protect Potter and I mean he hates us and we hate him so what are we supposed to do?" questioned Nico.

"That's where I can help," Hermione answered, "Potter and Weasley think I'm under some sort of spell, so I can go to them telling them I broke free of you, and make sure he stays safe, as much as I hate him."

"That could work but do you really want to do that, Mione?" questioned a worried Draco.

"There's no other option, and while I do that all of you can stop any monsters before they get more suspicious," Hermione stated, her Athena side showing through.

Once all the demigods had agreed on that plan Hermione walked down to go find Potter and Weasley.

—

"Harry! Ron! I finally broke free of those evil exchange students!" Hermione happily said even though on the inside she wanted to kill them for torturing Nico.

"Hermione are you okay? What did they do to you?" Ron worrily asked.

"They're working with Malfoy, Longbottom, and Lovegood, I did meet them at a summer camp and they tried to rope me into their evilness and when they couldn't they put me under a spell and forced me to be with Malfoy, but they never said anything important in front of me uncase I broke free so I don't know anything else," she spoke just as they had rehearsed.

"Alright Mione, why don't you get some sleep?" questioned Harry as Hermione went up to her dorm.

When she was gone Harry said to Ron, "Do you believe her?"

"I don't know but I want to. Though we need to find out for sure why don't we kidnapped Solace and Diangelo this time so we can torture Solace but get info out of Diangelo, cause if I've learned one thing about these kids it's that they won't give us info from them being tortured, they inly will give us what we want if it's someone they care about," Ron said, for once sounding smart, "Time to get the answers we want."

—

Because they were kidnapping both Nico and Will, Harry and Ron figured it would work to just to sneak into their room when they were asleep and were happy to find all the bedrooms were labeled, making there goal much easier.

Just like before Harry mumbled "Petrificus Totalus" at each of them, then him and Ron each leavitated a different boy.

Once they got to the R.O.R. Potter and Weasley tied them up and took the spells off them, surprisingly as soon as the spell was taken off Will he woke up, and his screams is what woke Nico up.

"Now we're going to make this easy, DiAngelo I'm going to ask you a question your going to honestly answer me and I'll know if your lying, or we will torture your precious boyfriend," Harry explained as he held his wand up to Will, "Now we'll start simple, is Hermione telling us the truth?"

"Yes," Nico quickly answered but Harry didn't believe him.

"I don't believe you, CRUCIO!" He shouted as Will yelled in pain, "Now I'll ask you again, IS HERMIONE TELLING THE TRUTH?!"

"NO, NO SHE'S NOT! SHE'S ONE OF US! Now LET HIM GO!" Nico yelled.

Harry took the spell off of Will and said, "Good job, now you get the game. Next question, why are you here?"

"We're here cause we were told to be here," Nico answered.

"That's not detailed enough, CRUCIO!"

"AHHHHH!" Will screamed.

"NO, NO, NO WILL! LET HIM GO, LET HIM GO! WE'RE HERE ON A MISSION JUST LET HIM, GO!"

"There you go, now what are you supposed to be doing on this mission?"

"Protecting you," Nico spoke scared of what would happen if he said anything else.

Harry satisfied with this answer moved onto the next question, "What are you?"

When Nico didn't answer he said, "You know what? Lets be done for the day." He waved his wand to free them and as soon as Nico was free he ran up to Will but then Harry aimed his wand at Will and screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	10. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait and cliffhanger, my family was on vacation in Oregon for the week.**

Nico's P.O.V.

As soon as the spell was fired Potter ran out. I wanted to go after him, to kill him, but I didn't. I grabbed Will's body, crying, but then I felt a heartbeat and realized he was breathing. I wasted no time, I picked up Will and ran to the hospital wing.

As soon as I was there I laid Will down on a bed and called for help. Madam Pomfrey rushed in and I explained what happened.

"Mr. DiAngelo please step outside I will come and get you when there's news," she spoke as she started attending to Will.

"No, no, I can't leave him," I whispered.

"Mr. DiAngelo I know how hard this must be for you, but you must leave. You can see him later."

Before I walked out I whispered in his ear, "Ti amo." **(Italian for I love you)**

Once I left the Hospital Wing, I figured I should inform the other demigods. I was still crying but I knew they wouldn't care, "Oh Fleecy do me a solid show me Percy Jackson in the Gryffindor common room."

When the image appeared I wasn't surprised to see Percy sleeping, so I shouted, "Percy!" to wake him.

He and Annabeth woke up and started asking questions, "Nico! What are you doing it's the middle of the night!"

"Why are you crying?"

"I'll explain everything but can you get the others?"

Five minutes later all the demigods were assembled and Nico explained what happened.

"Oh Neeks, he's going to be alright," Hazel comfortingly spoke.

"I hope your right, anyway I should go."

"Wait Nico, if Potter fired the killing curse at him how is he alive?" Annabeth asked.

"I have no idea, hopefully Madam Pomfrey will be able to tell us."

—

Once I ended the I.M. I started pacing, I didn't let the other demigods see but I was so nervous, my boyfriend, my ray of sunshine, my life was behind those doors and there was nothing I could do to help. I don't know what I would do if he died, if he died I would die on the inside, my sunshine is the thing that keeps me alive, and without him I would be nothing.

I keep thinking and lost track of time but I was snapped out of my thoughts when Potter limped up, his face all bruised, "Potter! Why are you here? And what happened to your face? Not that I care you deserve it for what you did to Will.

"Thanks for your concern, Death Eater, your Death Eater friends beat me up when they found out I killed your brat of a boyfriend."

"Will is not a brat, you are, and he's not dead, now it looks like a few more punches will end you, Potter, so you better get going."

"I'm not going anywhere but inside that Hospital Wing to get healed, and how is he still alive?"

"I don't know but you better be glad he's still alive cause if he was dead I would be slowly tourtering you right now. You are not going in there because Madam Pomfrey will not be destracted, now GET OUT!" I said, I was quickly losing my temper and the shadows were creeping near me so I had to calm down before Potter noticed.

I had clearly scared him because he ran off.

After what felt like days but it was only a hour, Madam Pomfrey walked out, "Mr. DiAngelo, I'm sure you can't wait to see him but I should inform you what happened, as you are all demigods spells don't affect you as much as a muggle or wizard , so instead of the killing cures, well, killing him, it put him into a coma, as for Mr. Potter, we can not inform the Ministry because they would arrest him and would not be safe in Azkaban, however he will have detention everyday for the rest of the school year. You can go see him now, I must go speak to Dumbledore," She hurriley spoke.

I rushed in and when I saw him streached out on the bed passed out, a tear escaped my eye, I sat down next to him and remembered all of the times we've had together, the good ones and the bad.

_Our first kiss I was in the infurmuary after a rough game of capture the flag on New Years, we had been dating for a few months and it was great. Will was freaking out about my injury like normal but when the count down began he droped his doctor mode and kissed me. Our first date when we went and saw a movie, he let me pick and much to his horror I chose a horror movie, he spent half the movie cling to my arm. The anniversary of when Biancia died, I was alone in my cabin, not wanting to talk to anyone when Will came in and despite me wanting to be alone, just cuddling me not saying anything. All those times Will saved my life, and then the times he freaked out over every bruise and scrath._

I kept thinking about all those times for hours not leaving Will's side when finnaly I heard him mumble, "Nico?"

"Shhh, I'm here, your okay, it's okay," I soothed.

I caught him up on what happened, and alerted the other demigods.

**Somewhere Secret **

**? P.O.V.**

That Potter has the right idea, kill the demigod brats, he just doesn't have the right powers, I can help him with that.

**Author's Note: I would never have really killed Will. I hoped you liked the solangelo in this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating in a while I've been busy. Shout out to Dramacatqueen3 for the ideas go check out her stories. This chapter is full of action and Solangelo fluff**

Nico stayed by Will's side for the rest of the day. He didn't even get up once and while Will was back to his normal self, laughing, worrying about Nico, and in Doctor mode, Nico was still scared something would happen.

Hazel, Jason, and Percy were visiting Will in the hospital wing and currently trying to get Nico to leave Will's side to go eat, as Madam Pomfey wouldn't allow food in the Hospital Wing.

"Come on Neeks, I'll be fine, please go eat something," Will worryingly said.

"Yeah Nico, you really need to eat something so you don't literally become death boy," Percy joked.

"Oh please, like you guys are one to talk, Will, I know you were in my position you wouldn't leave my side even if I held a knife to your throat, and Percy if this was you and Annabeth you wouldn't either," Nico said, proving a point.

"He has a point you know," Hazel said, "While I agree he needs to eat maybe we could just have Piper to convince Madam Pomfrey to let him eat here."

"There will be no need for that, Mr. DiAngelo, Mr. Jackson, and Mrs. Levesque," Madam Pomfrey spoke as she walked up behind them, "Mr. Solace needs to spend the night, and visiting hours are over, you can come back in at 9am tomorrow. Now go eat something."

"Absolutely NOT! I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM!"

"Nico can go get food and come back, he is staying here, I won't let him go through the nightmares alone!"

"Look Mr. DiAngelo and Mr. Solance, rules are rules, you can come see him tomorrow and I'm sure Nico will be fine. Now Mr DiAngelo, if you want your boyfriend to make a full recovery you better get out and eat something."

"Nico realized there was no way out so he went to hug Will and whispered in his ear, I'll be back later after she goes to sleep."

—

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the common room, trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle to figure out what the new kids were up to, what they _were._ All of a sudden I had a vision like the ones with Voldemort, but this was different, there was a man standing there he started to speak, "Hello Potter, I have been watching you for a long time, I saw you attempt to kill that Solace kid, and I realized you were exactly what I needed," before Harry could interrupt him he kept talking, "Here's what your going to do, I'm going to give you a sword, which has been soaked in poison, the same poison that sea spawn controlled when he was down here, you will go to where the boy is and stab him, the poison will be enough to kill him, do that and it will prove you worthy."

Before Harry could say anything, he snapped out of it and there was a sword in his hands. He looked at the time and it was already 10:00, he should probably get going.

—

Will was waiting for Nico to come back in, so he was pretending to sleep incase Madam Pomfrey came in.

The door to the Hospital wing started to open, so Will sat up assuming it was Nico, "Hey Neeks took you long enough, come on the beds big enough for both of us, I'll set an alarm so you leave before she gets back."

"Oh that won't be necessary," Harry spoke. Will who then realized it was him sat up so he could be one alert.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Will hasty responded.

"I've come to give you what you deserve," He said, taking out the sword.

Right as Harry was holding the poison dipped sword over Will, Nico walked in, "Sorry it took so long Sunshine, the other dem…." he stopped when he saw Harry standing over his boyfriend with a sword. Thanks to his demigod reflexes he was able to get to Will in a record timing and push Harry out of the way but it was to late. Thankfully when he stabbed it hit his stomach and not his heart, because when Nico pushed him out of the way it caused Harry to hit the wrong spot.

Harry ran the second he stabbed, so Nico wouldn't kill him.

"Arghhhhhhh! Owwwwwwww! Nico! Nico it hurts! Make it stop, make it stop!" Will screamed.

Nico immediately took action and scooped him up, trying to comfort him while he figured out what to do. He figured he could try to get Apollo to come heal him.

—

**Mt. Olympus Apollo P.O.V.**

I was hanging out with Hermes, he was telling me about his prank on Ares, which would result in Hermes getting stabbed, when I got an I.M.

"Hey Nico, what's up?" I asked as I saw my son's boyfriend appear.

"Apollo, it's Will, hurry, he got stabbed with a sword that I think is dipped in

poison, he is screaming in pain!" Nico quickly spoke.

As if to prove his point Will screamed in pain, "Aghhhhhhh!"

Nico forgot Apollo was there and turned his attention to his boyfriend, "Shhhh, shhh, your okay your dad's coming, your going to be okay," he tried to act calm but he was freaking out.

Just a few seconds later Apollo appeared in front of them and quickly hurried over to Will, Nico realized he needed space to work and reluctantly moved out of the way.

As all of this was unfolding no one noticed Madam Pomfrey walk up. She was clearly really confused on what was going on and Nico quickly went over to her and used the mist to get her to go back to bed.

Five minutes later Will stopped screaming and Apollo moved out of the way Nico went up to his now sleeping boyfriend and asked Apollo if he would be okay.

"He'll be fine he just needs to rest and will probably be sick for a while."

Nico breathed out a sigh of relief and layed down with Will and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 10

**Shout out to Gillo47 for the awesome reviews**

The next day Madam Pomfrey walked into the hospital wing, she had not heard the screaming from the pervious night because the mist was used to stop her from interfering, she walked in and she saw Will sleeping on the bed with Nico holding his hand, Will looking very pale and sick.

"Mr. DiAngelo what is the meaning of this!" she shouted which woke up Nico and Will, who was now trying to sit up but looking very weak.

"I decided to come and see my boyfriend and it's a good thing I did because Potter was in here to hurt him, and succeded. We took care of everything but Will will need to rest," Nico spoke, leaving out the part about the poison.

"Mr. DiAngelo, while that is completly unexectible that you snuck in here, but I can't blame you. Mr. Potter will be seen to and I will not try to sperate you two again," she said with a smile aprearing on her facd as she started tending to Will.

The rest of the demigods woke up at about 5:30ish had had no clue what was going on. Just yesterday Will had been attacked, Nico hadn't been eating, and then Nico was going to sneak out to see him.

"Wait guys, Nico promised he would be back, by morning, so he wasn't caught. Where is he?" Hazel warily spoke.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's proubaly waiting by the hospital wing for when he can go in," Frank comforted.

"Now, Potter got away yesterday so lets go give him what he deserves," Jason spoke up as the other demigods agreed.

The demigods walked outside thier common room, walked into the boys dormiteys where they were still sleeping and quietly walked around to find where Harry was sleeping when they realized he wasn't there.

"_Guys, where is he?" Piper wispered._

"_I have no clue."_

"_Do you think he went to the hospital wing."_

"_Why would he?"_

"_Maybe to get revenge on Will and Nico."_

"_Don't even think like that."_

The demigods were all talking at once in Greek and by some miracle no one woke up. They went outside the common room and started running to the Hospital Wing to check Nico and Will were okay. They got lost a lot so It took them a while to get there.

"Where is the dam Hospital Wing," Thalia asked with a smile, Percy laughed to and once again the other demigods didn't know why they were laughing, It was good to have humor every once in a while, with all that was going on.

When they finnaly arived they were shoked to see Nico by Will's side, Madam Pomfery running around, and Will in obvious pain.

They waited off to the side until she was done then they went to say hi to Will, they made jokes and just lifted his spirt, until they relised they had to ask the question they had been avoiding, "Will, what happened?" Annabeth gently asked.

Will stiffend and Nico could tell his boyfriend didn't want to answer so he answered for him, "Last night, a little before I came Potter came in here with a sword dipped in the poison for that place," he paused and shuttered Will put his hand on him, and Percy and Annabeth stiffened, "He was about to stab him when I walked in and shoved him out of the way, it was to late though he had already stabbed, all I did was redirect the stab to his stomech instead of his heart. However, the poison was going through his body and he was in alot of pain so I IMed Apollo, who came and helped. He's still in pain but it's better now and he'll be alright."

"I will _kill_ Potter," said Jason as all of the demigods nodded and agreed.

"You guys can rip the body to shreads but I will be the one to kill him," Nico wispered, looking at the now sleeping Will with so much love in his eyes.

The other demigods took this as thier cue to go and left Nico with his boyfriend.

**Authors Notes: Sorry this chapter is sort of a filler.**


	13. Chapter 11

The demigods found Potter sitting in the common room laughing with Weasel, they went up to him but before they could do anything Hermione punched him in the face.

"Hermione! What was that for!" Harry yelled, shocked.

"That's for hurting Will," she spoke calmly.

Hazel also then puched him in the face, "And that's for hurting Nico, cause when you hurt one you hurt the other."

The other demigods looked like they were about to join in when the "chosen one" spoke, "I don't know what your talking about I never hurt Solance or DiAngelo, I'm just annoyed all of you took Hermione away from us," He said, clearly confused.

"Oh, please, do you really think we'll buy that?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," He said confused.

"Sure, Potter," the other demigods said as they walked out.

"Guys, I wonder why Potter was lying," Annabeth questioned.

"I have no clue but I mean he actully seemed like he was telling the truth," Piper piped up.

"I mean, I guess, but it's not like we can belive him, right? He did this to Will yesterday there's no way he could forget," Percy added.

"Not that I am saying this is the case but in my second year here someone was possessed by Voldemort and she didn't remeber periods of time," Hermione added talking about Ginny.

"Yeah but I mean he can't be possesed, we would know right?" Draco added.

"I don't know for now we will keep an eye on him," Jason added.

"You know," said Luna, speaking up for the first time, "How would Potter have gotten that sword, unless someone gave it to him."

"Good point, Luna, I say we do what he did to Nico and Will, take him some place and find out the truth," Piper said, "I can use charmspeak and Nico and maybe Will can come, I'm sure they have a thing or two to say to him."

The demigods agreed and sent an I.M. to Nico explain the plan, they saw that Will was asleep and talked quietly, he loved the idea, also confused about Harry not remembering, "Look guys, I love the plan and I do have some things to say to Potter, but I don't want Will coming, Potter's hurt him enough, who knows what he's going to do."

"I get it when do you want to go?"

"Since he's asleep I'm good with now I'll be there in a minute," Nico responded, swiping his had through the image.

Nico gently shook Will who woke up, "Hey," he said speaking gently, "I have to go but I'll be back soon," He handed Will a coin, "Leo made these coins for us based off of something Hermione did, if you squeez it and think my name mine will heat up and I will know somthings wrong, all of us have one now so if you want to talk to someone else think there name."

"Okay see you soon," Will said placing the coin by his bedside, already going back to sleep.

"Okay," Nico thought, "Time to go give Potter what he deserves.


	14. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Sorry for a short chap. It was filled with importent detail and cute Solangleo moments.**

The demigods meet up in the Griffindor coomon room. Instead of what Potter did the demigods walked straight up to him and Nico punched him and he blacked out.

Obiously the demigods didn't need magic to carry him and Jason, becuase Nico refused to touch the person who hurt his boyfriend unless it involved hurting him, picked him up.

They carried him into there room and threw him on the ground, he then wok3e up.

"What?! Why are you doing this to me?!" He yelled.

Nico punched him again, and started kick him and just beating him up, "Never, hurt my boyfriend again!" He eventually stopped because it was time to interogate him, "Now let's make this fast, I would like to get back to my boyfreind, he is going to be able to leave the hospital wing soon.

Piper started to charmspeak him, "You are going to tell the truth, do you remember hurting Will, or kiddnapping Will and Nico."

"No, I have no clue what you are talking about, sure I hate you guys and you're evil but I never hurt anyone."

"Do you remember anyone convincing you to do something?"

"I have a vauge memeory of a dream I had, there was a man and a woman there it seemed like they were really powerful, I forgot everything else but I think they said somthing about you. That was the day before I came to Hogwarts and you were there."

"Alright, Potter, I belive you, If you have anymore dreams like this or you remember anything, you are going to come tell us," Piper said with charmspreak coating her words

The boy who lived ran out of the room full of the kids who have lived mulitiple times. He had never had ran that fast but, he had to get away from them.

Nico came back to the hospital wing where he saw Madam Pomfrey, talking to Will, "Hello, Mr. DiAngleo. I was just telling Mr. Solance that he is free to go I just need to tell you guys a few more things. First and I really shouldn't be telling you this yet but there is going to be a Holloween dance, and while it's fine for you to go please be careful. Mr. DiAngelo I'm sure you can make sure he's safe. Also, you still need to rest so both of your scheulds will be cut in half, so you are only there for a half day and you can rest."

"That's great when can we leave," Will asked as Nico looked happy but was still coming up with a plan to keep Will safe once there out.

"You can leave now, you won't be attending any classes today as it's almost the end of the day. Now since you know about the dance which is in a week and will be announced tonight, you have a head start to work on your costums."

Nico and Will went to their room and Will took a nap. Nico looked at him and started to think, 'Wow I got luckey' and he relized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Nico knew it as time to ask his sunshine a life changing question, and he knew just the time to do it.


	15. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: This chapter is a filler but it has tons of Solangelo fluff and important action at the end. Sorry, it's short.**

Nico and Will walked down the Gryfindor into the demigod's common room, all dressed up ready for the dance. Nico went as Apollo and Will went as Hades. The other demigods liked that idea and despite the risks, they also dressed up as their boyfriend/girlfriend's godly parent. They were slightly scared of getting blasted but they dismissed it.

Once all of them were ready they all went into the great hall.

"Exchange students please come here," McGonagall told them as they walked by.

All of them came over with confused looks on their faces, "Why do we have to come over?" Percy asked.

"We are going to be having you start off the dance as you are the exchange students. Now when everyone is settled we will have you walk in with your date so get ready." She left

The demigods lined up their arms linked with their boyfriend/girlfriend. Thalia was leading the obviously with no one.

When McGonagall gave them the signal they walked in. They started to dance, "Hey Death Breath," Will said to his boyfriend after a while, "Want to go rest?"

They walked off and sat down eventually Dumbledore gave Nico a nod which Will didn't notice but Nico started to get incredibly nervous even though he knew he had nothing to be scared about, "Will want to go dance more?" He asked

"Sure Sunshine," Will said standing up with Nico.

They went back to the dance floor and Dumbledore took up his wand casting the sonorous spell as his voice became loud, "Students, please clear the dance floor," everyone looked around, clearly confused but did anyway. Nico however pulled Will in the middle of the room. Dumbledore gave him an encouraging nod as a slow song began to play. Will who was still clearly confused started dancing with Nico since Nico clearly knew what was going on.

As the song started to end Nico stopped dancing and looked Will in the eye as he got down on one knee, "Will Solance, will you marry me?" It was simple but he knew Will would like that.

Will quickly yelled yes as Nico jumped up. The rest of the demigods started to clap and soon the Hogwarts students joined in.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I was smiling, sure I didn't really like the demigods, but I mean what did they really do wrong, and Hermione was just being nice by being their friends maybe we could all start over and they could forgive me. All of the sudden I felt like I lost control of my body, there was a voice coming out of my mouth that wasn't mine it said, "Enjoy your happiness demigods, it won't last for long."

Once it stopped he looked just as confused as everyone else. Whose voice was that if it wasn't his?


	16. Important

I am close to publishing a late Christmas chapter which means gifts. If anyone has any suggestions on gifts for the demigods please let me know. Please tell me the gift, who it's to, and who it's from.

Thanks,

AlexBookworm


End file.
